


New Arrivals

by SPN_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Catstiel, Domestic, Kits, M/M, Multi, Plot future Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_Shipper/pseuds/SPN_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discover three formerly abused kits on their patio in the dead of winter, seeing no alternative they decide to take the kits into there home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. Will be soon. All comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.

** Having Kits **

_Chapter 1: New Arrivals_

Dean was currently lying on his living room sofa, half-awake, half-asleep watching his favorite show, Dr. Sexy. His mind had decided that the show wasn’t quite interesting enough for him, and twisted the characters thoughts and actions to involve _him._ He had become the newest patient Dr. Sexy was treating. His brother Sam was in the sitting room adjacent to the kitchen studying for some law exam, slumped against the table, papers spread widely across the table, a stack of notecards, long since abandoned. Dean’s mini day dream was going progressing wonderfully until he heard a shocking screeching somewhere near him. He attempted to ignore the grating sound until he could no longer stand it, and was pulled from his near perfect dream. He was about to kiss Dr. Sexy after all.

He yelled to Sam wanting to kill his brother for ruining an of so perfect dream, “Dude why the Hell are you making so much noise? You woke me up from basically the best dream ever.”

“Wasn’t me you fucking ass. I’ve been in her studying quietly while you’ve basically creamed yourself watching Dr. Sexy. You’re going fucking crazy if you think I was making noise.” Sam shouted back.

“I swear I heard something, and it came from _your_ side of the house. So if it wasn’t you who was it huh?” Dean muttered accusingly while ambling into the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to yell quiet so loud for his brother to hear him. “If you didn’t make the noise go look around for it.”

“Dean, I’m not going to go and investigate some mystery noise that didn’t even happen, in order to appease you. Now take you cranky and frankly jerky attitude somewhere else.”

“Fine, Bitch. I’ll go look.” Dean said pushing himself off the wall of the kitchen. He began his search in the most obvious place he could think to look, the patio. It was the closest think to the kitchen that he could think of. When he managed to pry open the patio door and get outside he was defiantly not expecting what he found.

“Sam,” he called back inside, “I’m defiantly not crazy. I found the source of that screeching noise and you need to come out here. Like now.” Turning back he looked at the three full grown kits huddled together under his outdoor dining set. The kits were shaking from the cold, and in the process causing one of the chairs to scrape eerily against the patio window. The ears of all the kits where pressed flat against their heads, tails wrapped protectively around one another. They looked absolutely terrified.

    “What the hell…” Sam started when he stepped outside, obviously prepared to scream at Dean for interrupting his study time, even more so than he already had, but stopped when he saw what Dean was staring at. Sam stared slack jawed at the kits for a few seconds before turning to address his brother. “Why are there 3 kits curled up on our patio?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Dean said snapping at Sam.

“Well have you tried to talk to them and I don’t know ask them why they are here?” Sam snarked sarcastically at his brother.

“No. You’re the one who’s better with people, and kits. You know other living things hate me.” Dean mumbled shuffling awkwardly. Sam approached the kits gingerly, bending down to be on the same level.

“You act like you’re about 4 years old.” Sam said addressing his brother, before turning to address the shivering little kits. “I’m Sam and this is my big brother Dean. Who are you?” Sam asked the kits, his voice carrying waves of sadness and empathy, nothing like the tone he was using only moments ago with his older brother.

“I’m Gabriel, and these are my little brothers Lucifer and Castiel.” The golden haired kit said, shrinking back from Sam’s outstretched hand, obviously not trusting the stranger.

“Why are you guys out here? It’s way too cold for anyone to be outside.” Sam said moving his hand away from the kits, trying his best not to scare them anymore than they already where.

“Our owners kicked us out,” the kit said, his voice almost breaking, as small tears stated to leak out of the corners of his eyes. “May we please stay under here? It’s warmer than anywhere else outside. Please. We will go in the morning, and won’t cause any trouble.” Gabriel said, shivering, and curling closer to his brothers. “We didn’t mean to bother you, Sirs. We are really sorry. We can be quiet promise.” The kit was trying to wipe the tears from his eyes with his hand, doing the best he could to maintain some level of composer.

“It’s too cold for y’all to stay out here.” Sam said and the kit’s face fell into even a greater state of despair, obviously thinking Sam was going to turn them away from the protection they had sought from the wind. “Why don’t you come stay in the house, it’s a lot warmer inside the house than it is curled up under the patio set and we could use the company.” Sam said hopping to entice the kits inside the house.

Gabriel looked apprehensively at Sam. “You would really let us stay with you?”

“Of course. We have an extra bedroom and everything. And you all can stay here as long as you want or need.” Sam extended his hand towards the kits again, hoping they would take it. He gave them his best puppy dog eyes willing the kits to trust him. He would be really upset if the kits wouldn’t come into the house. Sam couldn’t stand the thought of three living beings sitting just outside his window freezing to death while he sat toasty in the next room.

The kits seamed to search Sam’s face for any sign of malice, anger or hatred and seeming to find none the kit that Gabriel had indicated as Lucifer reached out to grab Sam’s hand, dragging his brothers out with him. Sam led the kits inside, Dean following suit and shutting the door behind them.

Sam led the kits through the kitchen and into the living room. “Why don’t y’all sit here on the couch and warm up under some blankets,” Sam said handing one of the blankets his brother had carelessly tossed on the ground to the kits, “and me and my brother will go to the kitchen and fix us all something to eat. How does that sound?”

    “You’re going to feed us Sirs?” Gabriel asked, seeming perplexed by Sam and Dean’s generosity. The kit obviously hadn’t ever been treated nice, and that worried both Sam and Dean. Both brothers gave each other a look that said the same thing, ‘what the fuck happened to these guys?’

    “Of course we are going to feed y’all. You’re our guests, and we are going to treat you as such.” Dean spoke up for the first time. If the kits where going to trust them, they should probably receive assurance from both the brothers. Dean knew what it was like to not trust anyone but his brother, and knew that the kits where going to need constant reaffirmation that everything was going to be all right.

    “Thank you Sir.” The black eared kit, Castiel replied. “We haven’t eaten in a long time.” The kit said matter of factly, as if not eating was a commonalty for the kits. The kits matter of fact tone made Dean shutter slightly. No one should be that immune to the horrors that were going around them.

    “Do you not eat often?” Dean asked, concerned.

    “It’s a fact of life, Sir” Castiel said shrugging, obviously not finding anything unusual about his situation.

    “Sam and I will be right back with some food. Why don’t you guys pick something to watch on TV.” Dean handed the TV remote to Cas. Dean reflexively shortened the kits name.

Sam and Dean made it to the kitchen before saying anything else to each other. Sam started looking for anything the kits would eat. “Sam,” Dean spoke first, “We have to help them. They have obviously been abused, and that’s not ok.” Dean had always had a soft spot for people who have gone through similar situations to his.

    “Let’s just keep them; we’ve been talking about getting one for a while.” Sam said, knowing his brother was probably already thinking the same thing.

    “One Sam. One, not three.” Dean said. He always had to put up some sort of a fight with his brother, even if he wanted the same thing.

    “Well we can’t take them to a shelter; they could be separated, or worse. How would you feel if I was taken away from you?” Sam was pushing his brother, to get him to agree to something they both wanted.

    “Fine,” Dean stated sounding slightly exasperated with his little brother knowing exactly what he was thinking and how to manipulate him, “We can keep them, but we should probably make sure that’s ok with them. Have you found anything for them to eat? You’ve been rifling through the fridge for about 10 minutes.”

    “Just some tuna and I got them some milk to drink. You don’t exactly keep the house stocked with lots of kit friendly groceries.” Sam said, poking some fun at his brother, hoping to lighten the mood.

    “Hopefully that will be enough. Come on let’s go.” Dean said to his brother, completely ignoring the little jab his brother game him.

Sam and Dean quickly walked back to the living room, Sam carrying a tray full of milk and tuna. When he got there the kits where curled around each other on the couch the blanket wrapped around their shoulders. The kits eyes were still wide and obviously scarred.  

“We brought you something to eat and drink,” Dean spoke up, hoping to gain the kits trust through the provision of sustenance. “It’s not a lot, but we can go out and get you all more food later.” Dean scooted the plate of tuna over to the kits, and Sam set the glasses of milk close by.

The kits looked at the food for a moment, before the eldest, Gabriel reached for the plate and began to partition it between the three of them, taking the smallest portion for himself. Dean smiled fondly at the kit. He remembered when he and Sam where little and their father would leave them home alone for days on end, with very little food. Dean had always made sure that Sam was full before he even thought about feeding himself.  They all sat for a while, the kits devouring their food, and the brothers simply sat and watched the kits in awe. Gabriel was the one to break the silence. “Thank you for the food Sirs.” The kit said, his tail flicked nervously behind him, obviously waiting for the other shoe to drop and to be hit or reprimanded in some way.

It was Sam who responded to the frightened Kit. “You don’t have to call us Sir. Just Sam and Dean. We want to be friends and to help y’all. Could you tell us more about yourselves?”

“There isn’t much to tell, Sir, I mean Sam.” The black haired kit spoke, his matter of fact tone still shocked Dean. “We were taken from our mother at a very early age I was only 3 at the time, and given to a family, one to each of their kids. They were never very nice to us, but my brothers protected me. Gabriel always took the worst. He said he never wanted anything to happen to me and Lucifer, sometimes though he couldn’t protect both of us, so Lucifer protected me. They are the best brothers ever.” Castiel exclaimed the first gleam of emotion shining through his voice when he mentioned how much he admired his brothers. Sam and Dean smiled at Castiel.

“When I was little my brother used to do the same thing for me,” Sam said speaking directly to Cas, “We had a very abusive dad, who would hit Dean a lot and never leave us enough food. Dean would never let him touch me though and always made sure that I had enough to eat, and as soon as he turned 18, he took both of us away from him. Dean was the best brother I could ask for and it sounds like Gabriel and Lucifer were the best brothers you could ask for.”

“It wasn’t that bad Sammy, besides if it kept you safe, you know I would take a thousand beatings for you.” Dean said, trying to play off what he had done for Sammy.

“Dean, he left scars.” Sam said, obviously still very grateful for what his brother had done for him, and not wanting it to be downplayed.

“You have scars too?” Gabriel asked, speaking up for the first time in a long time. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

“Yes, but they have faded with time. I’m sure yours will too. Did your old owners give you the scars?” Dean asked, knowing the answer.

“Only when they were really really mad, but its ok. Like you said it kept my brothers safe and that is all that matters.”  Gabriel seemed to be really connecting with Dean, but Dean was never one for ‘chick-flick’ moments.

“Ok ok…enough with the sad stuff. Sam and I were going to ask you if you wanted to stay with us, so that way you don’t have to go to the shelter and worry about being split up. But we only want y’all to stay if that’s what you want too.”

“You’d let us stay here?” Gabriel asked.

“Of course, y’all are obviously well behaved, and Dean and I have always wanted kits, so it’s the perfect fit.” The next thing Sam knew he was tackled by one of the kits. Upon farther inspection he realized that it was Lucifer. “Are you excited buddy?”

Lucifer started purring, wrapping his tail loosely around Sam, “You are very nice. I can sense it.”

“Sense it?”

“Yes. Kits always know when someone is a good or bad person. It’s part of our instincts. Dean is nice too, sometimes he just doesn’t know how to show it.” The kit beamed up at Sam, obviously hoping to illicit a happy response from the brother for sharing something like that.

“I didn’t know kits could do that.” Sam said smiling brightly down at the kit, while his brother scoffed, “Now are you still hungry? It’s pretty early still,” Sam said glancing at his phone, “we have enough time to go and get more food if you want, and tomorrow we can go and shop for clothes and toys for you all. Dean works a lot, and I have school during the day, so you guys will be by yourselves a lot, and we don’t want you getting bored.”

“We can wait,” Gabriel said, and at almost the exact time his stomach gave a tumultuous roar.

Dean laughed, “Obviously you can’t. Come on let’s go before it gets too late. What do you guys like to eat?”

“FISH.” Castiel yelled, his voice shooting up a few octaves.

“Ok…ok fish it is.” Dean said chuckling at Castiel’s enthusiasm.

******************************************************************************


End file.
